1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a baby stroller and more particularly, to a backrest adjustment structure for use in a baby stroller for adjusting the angle of inclination of the backrest of the seat of the baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art:
FIG. 1 shows a conventional baby stroller. According to this design, the seat 10 of the baby stroller has a backrest 20. The backrest 20 can be adjusted to one of a limited number of (two or three) reclined positions. As illustrated, two adjustment rods 40 are respectively pivotally connected to two opposite lateral sides of the backrest 20, each having a plurality of longitudinally spaced bottom locating notches 401 that are selectively connectable to a respective locating rod 301 at the handlebar 30 of the baby stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,584 discloses a similar design. This design does not allow the user to freely adjust the angle of inclination of the backrest 20 of the seat 10.
Further, stepless backrest adjustment designs for baby stroller are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,222, and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0052474. U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,222 discloses an adjustable seat back arrangement for stroller, which includes two elongated elements extended from two construction bars to a rear side of a back support, an inclination locker securely locked up the two elongated elements together for adjusting lengths of the elongated elements between the construction bars and the inclination locker so as to adjust an inclined angle of the back support with respect to a seat support. This design has a cheap value image in the market. Further, the design of U.S. Publication No. 2003/0052474 uses a big number of component parts. This complicated design is inconvenient to install. Further, the spring member used in this design wears quickly with use.